black_pinkfandomcom-20200213-history
Loser (Big Bang song)
"Loser" is a single recorded by South Korean boy group Big Bang. It was released digitally on May 1, 2015 by YG Entertainment, as the first single from Made and M, marking the first music release for the band since 2012. BLACK PINK performed a cover of the song on "Kiss The Radio". Lyrics |-| Hangul = Loser 외톨이 센 척하는 겁쟁이 못된 양아치 거울 속에 넌 Just a loser 외톨이 상처뿐인 머저리 더러운 쓰레기 거울 속에 난 I’m a 솔직히 세상과 난 어울린 적 없어 홀로였던 내겐 사랑 따윈 벌써 잊혀 진지 오래 저 시간 속에 더 이상은 못 듣겠어 희망찬 사랑 노래 너나 나나 그저 길들여진 대로 각본 속에 놀아나는 슬픈 삐에로 난 멀리 와버렸어 I’m coming home 이제 다시 돌아갈래 어릴 적 제자리로 언제부턴가 난 하늘 보다 땅을 더 바라보게 돼 숨쉬기조차 힘겨워 손을 뻗지만 그 누구도 날 잡아 주질 않네 I’m a [ 리 / 지 ] Loser 외톨이 센 척하는 겁쟁이 못된 양아치 거울 속에 넌 Just a loser 외톨이 상처뿐인 머저리 더러운 쓰레기 거울 속에 난 I’m a 반복되는 여자들과의 내 실수 하룻밤을 사랑하고 해 뜨면 싫증 책임지지 못 할 나의 이기적인 기쁨 하나 땜에 모든 것이 망가져버린 지금 멈출 줄 모르던 나의 위험한 질주 이? 아무런 감흥도 재미도 없는 기분 나 벼랑 끝에 혼자 있네 I’m going home 나 다시 돌아갈래 예전의 제자리로 언제부턴가 난 사람들의 시선을 두려워만 해 우는 것조차 지겨워 웃어보지만 그 아무도 날 알아주질 않네 I’m a Loser 외톨이 센 척하는 겁쟁이 못된 양아치 거울 속에 넌 Just a loser 외톨이 상처뿐인 머저리 더러운 쓰레기 거울 속에 난 I'm a 파란 저 하늘을 원망하지 난 가끔 내려놓고 싶어져 I want to say good bye 이 길의 끝에 방황이 끝나면 부디 후회 없는 채로 두 눈 감을 수 있길 Loser Loser 외톨이 센 Loser 척하는 겁쟁이 Woah~) 못된 양아치 거울 속에 넌 Just a loser 외톨이 상처뿐인 머저리 Loser~ Oh~) [ 리 / 지 ] 더러운 쓰레기 거울 속에 난 I’m a Loser I’m a loser I’m a loser I’m a loser |-| Romanization = Loser oetori sen cheokhaneun geopjaengi motdoen yangachi geoul soge neon Just a loser oetori sangcheoppunin meojeori deoreoun sseuregi geoul soge nan I’m a soljikhi sesanggwa nan eoullin jeok eopseo holloyeotdeon naegen sarang ttawin beolsseo ithyeo jinji orae jeo sigan soge deo isangeun mot deutgesseo huimangchan sarang norae neona nana geujeo gildeuryeojin daero gakbon soge norananeun seulpeun ppiero nan meolli wabeoryeosseo I’m coming home ije dasi doragallae eoril jeok jejariro eonjebuteonga nan haneul boda ttangeul deo baraboge dwae sumswigijocha himgyeowo soneul ppeotjiman geu nugudo nal jaba jujil anne I’m a [ 리 / 지 ] Loser oetori sen cheokhaneun geopjaengi motdoen yangachi geoul soge neon Just a loser oetori sangcheoppunin meojeori deoreoun sseuregi geoul soge nan I’m a banbokdoeneun yeojadeulgwaui nae silsu harutbameul saranghago hae tteumyeon siljeung chaegimjiji mot hal naui igijeogin gippeum hana ttaeme modeun geosi manggajyeobeorin jigeum meomchul jul moreudeon naui wiheomhan jilju ijen amureon gamheungdo jaemido eomneun gibun na byeorang kkeute honja inne I’m going home na dasi doragallae yejeonui jejariro eonjebuteonga nan saramdeurui siseoneul duryeowoman hae uneun geotjocha jigyeowo useobojiman geu amudo nal arajujil anne I’m a Loser oetori sen cheokhaneun geopjaengi motdoen yangachi geoul soge neon Just a loser oetori sangcheoppunin meojeori deoreoun sseuregi geoul soge nan I'm a paran jeo haneureul wonmanghaji nan gakkeum naeryeonoko sipeojyeo I want to say good bye i girui kkeute banghwangi kkeutnamyeon budi huhoe eomneun chaero du nun gameul su itgil Loser Loser 외톨이 센 Loser oetori sen cheokhaneun geopjaengi Woah~) motdoen yangachi geoul soge neon Just a loser oetori sangcheoppunin meojeori Loser~ Oh~) [ deoreoun / 지 ] sseuregi geoul soge nan I’m a Loser I’m a loser I’m a loser I’m a loser |-| English = Loser, loner. A coward who pretends to be tough A mean delinquent. In the mirror, you’re Just a loser. A loner, a jackass covered in scars Dirty trash. In the mirror, I’m a Honestly, I’ve never fit in with the world I was always alone It’s been a long time since I’ve forgotten about love I can’t listen to hopeful love songs anymore You and me both We’re just sad clowns, tamed and scripted I’ve come too far. I’M COMING HOME I wanna go back. To when I was young At some point I started looking at the ground more than the sky It’s hard even to breathe I hold out my hand But no one holds it. I’m a [ 리 / 지 ] Loser, loner. A coward who pretends to be tough A mean delinquent. In the mirror, you’re Just a loser. A loner, a jackass covered in scars Dirty trash. In the mirror, I’m a It’s a cycle of girls and mistakes – Love them for one night – And hate them when morning comes Can’t own up to it. Because of my selfish pleasure Everything is being ruined – Can’t stop this dangerous full speed run – Now I have no interest, no fun anymore – I’m standing alone at the edge of a cliff. I’m going home I wanna go back. To how it was before At some point I’ve gotten scared of people’s eyes I’m sick of crying so I tried smiling But no one recognizes me. I’m a Loser, loner. A coward who pretends to be tough A mean delinquent. In the mirror, you’re Just a loser. A loner, a jackass covered in scars Dirty trash. In the mirror, I’m a I curse the blue skies Sometimes I wanna lay it all down I want to say good bye When I stop wandering at the end of this road I hope I can close my eyes without regrets Loser Loser, loner. A coward who pretends to be tough Woah~) A mean delinquent. In the mirror, you’re Just a loser A loner a jackass covered in scars Loser~ Oh~) [ 리 / 지 ] Dirty trash. In the mirror, I’m a LOSER I’M A LOSER I’M A LOSER I’M A LOSER Video Gallery File:BIGBANG - LOSER M V-0|Official Music Video. File:BLACKPINK(블랙핑크) 'LOSER' 라이브 LIVE 170704 이홍기의 키스 더 라디오-1503097764|BLACKPINK perform "Loser". Category:Songs Category:Covers Category:Korean songs Category:Singles Category:Big Bang